The Longest Day of My Life
by lalalaurenet
Summary: Sonny's POV. A year after So Random and Mack Falls ends, Sonny and Chad are best friends. They talk all day and hang out often, but it's been days... Where's Chad?
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't know what else to do." I told the officer. Rain beat on the offices windows harshly and the air conditioning was brisk as it blew into the room. I found myself reminiscing about the last time I saw him. The sun was shining on the green grass in the park and the birds sung in the distance. I remember the way his blue eyes shone as he gazed at me silently. He didn't even have to say anything, I could read his emotions on his face like a book.

"Sonny?" The police officer cleared his throat and looked at me with a concerned facial expression.

"I'm sorry..." I quickly apologized, realizing I had spaced off.

"It's quite alright. Now, when was the last time you saw Mr. Cooper?" He asked me again.

"Last Thursday. He came by my apartment to hang out for a few hours, but accidentally stayed the night..." My mind wandered off to last week, but I stopped short before I got lost in the memory, it seemed like so long ago.  
>I hadn't seen Chad in nearly 2 days. No calls, no texts, no random pop bys on set, nothing. I called his sister, Chastity, to see what's up and she hadn't the slightest idea. She informed me that none of his family had heard from him either. After she hung up, I came to the police in tears, my mind rapidly coming up with worst case scenarios. This wasn't like Chad, that was wrong. Chad called me every day, we texted constantly, and we hung out on a regular basis. Chad's my best friend! It'd been a year since So Random! had had its last season, as did Mackenzie Falls. Since the ending of both of our series, we'd grown close. I was now working on a Warner Brothers movie, and Chad just finished up his last film that broke the record for quickest sell out in theaters in America; His musical career had taken off as well, he was extremely successful.<p>

"Alright, and you haven't heard from him since?" Officer Martin asked

"No sir, I called his friends and family and no one has. His butler said he hasn't been home since he came over to my house last week..." I trailed off.

Chad left my apartment Friday morning after breakfast, and he told me he'd text. And when he got home. He always does. So when he didn't I knew something was up. But I waited. I waited and I knew something was wrong.  
>"Alright Miss Munroe, thank you. We'll check everywhere we can, and we will be in touch. We'll find him, I promise." He assured me, handing me a tissue box. I didn't realize I'd started to cry, but I thanked the officer and walked back to my car and drove home.<p>

I sat on my couch and turned on the tv, but I didn't watch it. I just stared at the screen, gripping my phone for dear life; hoping Chad would call me any second. I woke up the next morning on the couch, no calls. I spent the next few hours in the shower, just trying to relax, but I couldn't. He could be out there somewhere. Someone could have kidnapped him, I mean he's Chad Dylan fucking Cooper. He could have been in an accident. He could be on the side of the road in a ditch in Santa Monica somewhere. But, what seemed worse was the idea that he could simply be ignoring me. He could be mad at me for some unknown reason, he could have told his family and friends not to say anything to me, what if he was suddenly cutting me off? What if...

My thoughts were interrupted abruptly but the sound of my phone ringing, the sound cutting through me like a knife. I froze and cut off the shower, grabbed a towel and ran into my bedroom, slipping on the slick tile bathroom floor and, sliding across the floor on my butt, taking out my cat in the process.

"LILO! I'm so sorry..." I said, scrambling to my phone. She me owed and shook herself off, half wet now. I didn't even look at the screen, I just answered it, breathlessly.

"Hello?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"Miss Munroe, we found Mr. Cooper." I heard Officer Martin on the other side of the line.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Sonny, are you sitting down?" He asked me, not answering my question.

I felt myself flush, my palms automatically clammy and cold. My legs shook as I slowly sit on the edge of my bed.  
>"What happened?" I asked, shakily.<p>

"Sonny, he's alive. We sent him to Los Angeles Memorial in an ambulance. He was in a car accident a few miles from his ranch in Santa Monica. He'll be fine." That was all I needed. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tshirt at the speed of light, grabbed my make up bag and keys and hit the road.

I drove like a bat out of hell as I made my way to LA Memorial. My face was tear stained and my hands were shaking as I pulled into the first parking spot I could find. I tore my keys out of the ignition and ran inside.

"Ma'am, do you need help?" An elderly receptionist asked me, a worried look across her aged face.

"Chad Cooper. I need to see Chad." I said, breathlessly.

"I'm sorry miss, you're going to need some kind of clearance to see Mr. Cooper." I said apologetically.

"You don't understand..." I began but the phone rang and interrupted me.

"Just a moment, dear." She said turning to answer the desk phone.

"Los Angeles Memorial, how may I - oh yes, Officer she's here. ... Mmhmm, alrighty! You too. Mhmm... Bye bye." She hung the phone back down and turned to me.

"I'm sorry Miss Munroe! He's in room 225C, just take those elevators there on the right to the second floor and take a right down the hallway. His room will be on the left." She smiled at me, pointing to the elevators.

"Thank you ma'am." I said, already making my way to the elevator. I pushed the second floor's button and leaned back against the elevator's wall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the door opened. I suddenly found myself timid as I walked down the hallway towards his room. I looked up to see the room number 225C on a plaque on the wall to the left of the door. I nervously, slowly turned the door handle and heard it click open. Peering inside, my heart sank when I saw him.

He was asleep in the hospital bed, in a reclined position. His left arm was in a cast from his fingertips all the way up his shoulder, and his entire left leg was casted as well. Rods and pins stuck out of his cast, and I knew they were the only thing keeping his limbs together. He had an IV in his right hand, cuts and scraped covered his perfect face, and he looked like he had a black eye. I quietly walked and sat in a chair next to his bed. The room was practically silent, save for the quiet sounds of his breathing and the sounds of machines buzzing and whirring around him, and his EKG beeped quietly in the distance. I slowly reached forward and gingerly caressed his forehead, sweeping his soft blonde hair to the side. I sighed and felt tears welling up in my eyes.  
>I've known that I loved Chad for a while now, but I didn't dare say it. I felt my heart strings being tugged as I looked at him like this, so broken and vulnerable. I silently sobbed as I took his right hand and rubbed gentle circles on the top of his hand, avoiding his IV. His eyes fluttered softly revealing his beautiful blue eyes and his head rolled to the side and he looked at me.<p>

"Sonny..." He whispered, a soft smile spreading across his cheeks.

"Chad... Oh my god..." My voice came out as a squeak and tears rolled down my cheeks.

A nurse came in quietly and smiled. "Miss Munroe, it's good to see you, he's talked about you in his sleep." She said as she pushed a few buttons on his IV monitor.

"Son...Sonny.." Chad whispered as his eyes fluttered closed again, sleep taking hold of him again.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of hours had passed since Chad was halfway awake. I had dozed off, but I was awakened by a soft knock on the door. A doctor walked in, dressed in his white coat and a stethoscope adorned his neck. He had worry lines and a grey streak in his hair, even though he looked like he couldn't be older than 35. "Miss Munroe, I'm Dr. Connor. It's nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand. I shook it and gave a weak smile. "It's nice to meet you as well. What exactly is going on? How is he?" I asked, hoping for good news. The doctor continued to inform me of the extensive damage Chad's body had sustained. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized how bad the situation was. Dr. Joseph laid his hand on my shoulder in a kind gesture before backing out quietly. I sat back down in the chair and faced Chad. His beautiful face was paler than normal and he had bags under his eyes. I could tell his body was under a lot of stress. I reached my hand out and gently touched his hand. He seemed so fragile right now, I was almost afraid to touch him. Within the next hour, he stirred from his drug induced sleep. His eyes fluttered open and they landed on mine. His beautiful blue eyes looked tired, worn out. He gave a weak smile as he whispered, "Hey Sonshine." "Chad.. Oh my god.." I replied, whispering just as he was. The tears began to steam down my cheeks, I cried silently. "Hey hey hey, now quit that. What's the matter?" He asked me. "Chad don't play games you moron, you scared the hell out of me!" I said, sniffling a little bit. He reached up with his good hand and wiped away a tear from my cheek. "What hurts?" I asked, mentally slapping myself as soon as I said it. Obviously, every thing, idiot. "I'm pretty much sore everywhere..." He trailed off. He tried to shift, but winced in pain. "I'm fine." He stated, as if it were obvious. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to just reach up and smack that smirk off his pretty little face. I also wanted to burry by face in his chest and cry. I also wanted to kiss him. But I didn't, I simply sat there in silence and just looked at him. The thing about Chad and my friendship is that sometimes, we don't even talk. There is a comfortable silence that surrounds us. I don't been have to ask most of the time to know what's on Chad's mind. Except right now, I had no idea. "Sonny, can you do me a favor?" He asked. "Of course! Do you need something to drink, do you want me to turn the tv on? Oh, or do you want some jello, or for me to fluff up your pillows?," "Sonny..." "Or do you need some more pain medicine. That's probably it, I'll get the nurse..." I started, talking faster than I could think, rambling on. "Son.. Sonny!" He interjected, raising his eyebrows. "Sorry..." I muttered, quickly looking down. "I was just going to ask you to hand me my phone." He gestured towards the tray on the left of his bed. "Oh yeah.. Sure." I got up and grabbed his phone. The screen lit up and he had several missed calls from his mom, Mrs. Cooper, and he had a few texts from friends. "Anything from Chastity?" He inquired, looking at the table next to the door where a blank white card sat next to a basket of junk foods. I bit my tongue and told him there wasn't. Chastity and Chad had been casually seeing each other for a couple months now. The other night, when he came over he told me that he was suspicious she'd been cheating and was considering breaking up with her. He went on out say that he was looking to settle down, and she obviously wasn't taking their relationship seriously. "She sent me those. That basket full of crap. And a card, she didn't even write." He said bitterly, "I don't know what I was thinking." He rolled his eyes. "Chaddy, don't worry about her. She obviously doesn't care about you. There's a girl out there for you. You know, someone who genuinely cares about you! Someone who will be there for you, always." I began, but I cut myself off before I began to preach to him. He reached over, took his phone out of my hand, turned it off, and intertwined his fingers in mine. "Thank you Sonny.. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled at me, softly. I could tell he was getting tired and was in a lot of pain, so I let him drift back off to sleep. 


End file.
